Raging Soul, Rising Beast
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: Kuoh Academy. Home to girls, devils and Phantoms? Now watch as Issei uses his gift as Kamen Rider Beast to defend his friends from being driven to despair. Saa... Lunchtime Daa. cowritten with UnitedOsprey1991 (IsseixIrina pairing)


**Hello i'm Kamen Rider Super-Fan, i have been a big fan of Kamen Rider since 2012 and a fanfic fan since this year. So this is my first attempt to make a fanfic, hope you enjoy. Oh and special thanks to Code-Emperor07 and UnitedOsprey1991 for helping me, so sit back and enjoy Raging Soul, Rising Beast.**

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong> Episode 1: The Ancient Wizard<strong>

In a warehouse four teenagers in similar uniforms were looking around. There were three girls that were wearing a white long sleeved button down shirt which had a black ribbon around the collar, a black corset, a magenta skirt, and brown dress shoes. One girl was in her late teens that had blue-green eyes and had long crimson red hair that reached to her thighs; she also had a black shoulder cape and wore white crew-length socks. She turned to the other teenagers, "Are you sure this is the place where you sensed the Stray Devil Akeno?"

The girl who was also in her late teens, had extremely long black hair that reached to her legs which was also tied in a ponytail, and she wore black knee-high socks just waved her hands. She made a huge smile, "Yes Rias this is the place."

Then the fourth teen spoke, "However I can't seem to detect its presence any more."

Akeno turned to the blond hair boy who was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a black blazer, a black ribbon around the collar, brown dress shoes, and matching black pants, "Just because you can't sense it doesn't mean it isn't here, Yuuto-kun."

"I understand Akeno-san." He then turned to the third girl who looked tense, "What is the matter Koneko-chan?"

Koneko was a short girl who had white hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing exactly same outfit as the other two girls, but without the cape. Also she had black socks on and a pair of black cat-shaped hair clips on the sides of her hair. Her eyes looked at one direction to another rapidly before saying, "I smell something." They were then overshadowed by a giant figure.

Rias stepped forward. "Stray Devil, we have come in the name of the Arch Duke to eliminate you." She declared quite proudly. However, she was met with silence.

"Um...guys? Is it just me, or is out target too quiet?" The girl asked.

Her friends only agreed that it was too quiet. But her question was answered as the giant figure fell face first to the ground, briefly showing its body had a giant hole in its chest showing that it's dead.

The four looked to see that it was in fact the stray devil they had been after. They looked up to see a creature that looked like a phantom.

"Oh more victims to drive into despair. I can litearly smell the mana coming off of you especially the black haired woman. Time to drive you into despair." The Spider creature said charging at them.

Akeno fired off a lighting bolt in order to slow him down. Kiba brought out one of his swords to block the creture but was instantly thrown back. Spider shot out webbing which tied up Koneko and Rias while leaving Akeno alone.

"Akeno! RUN!" Rias yelled out.

Akeno was frozen she started having flashbacks to when her mother was killed by the priests. She couldn't do a thing to help her.

"Now Gate drown-" Was as far as he got as he was kicked back. The phantom looked up to see a brown haired boy wearing the same uniform as the others.

"So he was the phantom Chimera was sensing." The boy said.

Rias widened her eyes recognizing him. "Issei-kun get out of here you'll be hurt."

Issei looked over to Rias and smiled. "Don't worry sempai, a pretty girl like you should not fall into despair. Because I am your hope." He said pulling out two rings. One looked like a gate which was put on his right hand. The other had a lions head with green eyes.

He placed the right ring over his waist and activated his belt.

**"DRIVER ON!"**

A lion like roar echoed as his belt buckle turned into some kind of device like that of a door or gate.

The phantom gasped. "Your a Ring Wizard!?"

Issei smiled and faced his opponent.

"Heeennn…" Issei started as he raised his left arm in the air, he then raised his right arm, at the same time bringing his left arm down, he then moved them around clockwise until his arms crossed. "-shin!" He finished as he brought both arms to her right side, with his left below on arc position, his right above in an arc position, he then stood up, and raised his left arm to punch his ring into the left slot of his Driver.

**"SET!"**

He quickly turned the key opening the door revealing a golden inside with a lions head in the middle along with what looked like a Dolphin, Chameleon, Bull and Falcon on the back of the doors.

"**OPEN!"**

**"L-I-O-N! LION!"**

Issei calmly stretched his arms out as a Golden Seal appeared and pushed through him forming a suit of armor. He was donned in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front.

The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. The left side of his belt held a chain which was made of gold and adorned with several diamond–shaped metal rings made in an assortment of different colors.

Finally the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth. This was Kamen Rider Beast.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, the wizard, Beast! Now it's Lunchtime."

"Ghouls!" The Spider creature called out while throwing 10 small stones into the air summoning humanoid imps that were made of stone. The Ghouls charged at Beast, one was about to punch him but he blocked it and kicked it back which bumped into three of them.

"Heh appetizers." Beast said taking out the Dice Saber. He started weaving through through the Ghouls. The captive girls watched amazed as he flew through the Ghouls while Kiba was admiring the swordsmanship shown. Soon all of the ghouls were weakened and Beast opened up the belt which absorbed the ghouls like a vacuum

'He's absorbing their magic?' Rias thought while Beast was slicing more Ghouls. Soon 4 remaining Ghouls were charging at him. Beast slams his left ring to the left side of his belt.

**"KICK STRIKE! GO!"**

Beast then jumped into the air and got into a flying front kick position through a gold magic circle, after he got through a lions head appeared on his leg and he aimed at the Ghouls.

The ghouls were destroyed as he came down and crashed through them and absorbed their essences.

Spider snarled. "Ring Wizard you will die!" He yelled firing off webs. Beast cut through the webs and charged in. They exchanged blows but it was apparent to the observers Beast was doing well.

Beast reached onto his belt and pulled out a ring that looked like a Falco and inserted it into the belt.

**"FALCO! GO! FA-FA-FA FALCO!"**

Beast thrusts his right arm to the side as an Orange Seal formed and passed through Beast forming an orange cape with a falcons head on his right shoulder.

Spider charge at Beast while shooting webs at him but Beast dodges the webs then tackled Spider then started flying.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Beast said while flying out the entrance with the Spider Creature.

The two combatants launched at each other again and the parried their attacks. Spider jumped back and snarled.

"I'll be back you bitch Wizard." He said launching a smoke grenade from its arms and retreated.

The smoke cleared and Beast can tell that Spider was no longer here.

"Damn, there goes my meal." Beast said while a magic circle appeared turning him back to Issei.

"Might as well go check on the others." Issei said while going back to the warehouse but only to find out that they're gone.

"Ah damn." He said to himself but he wonders on what they were doing there.

* * *

><p>(Next day.)<p>

Issei walked up to Kuoh academy. The academy which was formerly a girls school went Co-ed about five years ago. Still the majority of the school was female. As a guy he could appreciate the female form in the school uniforms but as a gentleman he knew how to respect women.

He was walking towards class when Kiba stopped him.

"Oh your Kiba. How are you feeling from yesterday."

"I am doing well. Rias-Buchou would like you to come to the occult research club after school to discuss some things.:

Issei nodded. "Well that works out I want to talk to you guys too. I'll see you after school then."

After school Issei went with Kiba to the ORC in the old school building once he they entered the room they see Koneko having some tea.

"Hey Koneko-chan." Issei greeted while Koneko while she waved back. Issei noticed the sound of running water. At the far end of the room he saw the shower. He was also able to see the shadow of a feminine figure inside.

'Just why is there a shower in an old classroom?' Issei mentally questioned. The sound of running water stopped, signifying that the shower was shut off.

"Here's your towel Buchou." Akeno said. Issei started having a small panic attack. He didn't want to intrude on a girl changing.

"Issei pleases stay. Its alright. I'll be a minute." Buchou's voice said.

Issei gulped as Rias continued to change. After a few minutes Rias appeared dressed in her uniform.

"Ah hello my Kouhai. Its a pleasure to welcome you to the club. I believe we have some things to talk about.

Issei nodded but he will also need some questions on what they were doing in that warehouse. Rias sat down on her desk and started on her first question.

"Can you tell…" Rias started but Issei raised his hand.

"Don't say it. You want know what that monster is right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She answered politely, but she was slightly frustrated from being unaware of the monster.

Issei sighed. "Those were called Phantoms. They form when someone with strong magical potential is driven into despair. If they give in...they die and become reborn as a phantom.

The girls gasped. "Issei-kun...did you?" Rias asked.

Issei shook his head. "No I just so happen to be passing a dig one day and I can across this belt. The spirit the Chimera Phantom bonded with me. As long as I feed him Mana he and I are cool."

Rias smiled. Issei looked at the girls. "Now then what were you doing in that warehouse?"

Rias did not know what to say when he asked that question, but she then decided to tell him on what she and the ORC is then give him the offer she was planning.

"We are not exactly human Issei-kun." Rias began as all four of them revealed their wings. "We are devils." Rias said gauging Issei's reaction.

Issei saw the wings and was amazed. "Wow cool wings." Issei said smiling.

Akeno looked surprised. "Most people would be scared of our wings."

Issei waved her off. "After what I have seen, you being devils doesn't surprise me. I mean you are very beautiful almost unearthly. But it a good way."

Rias blushed but smiled. "We were planning on offering you a position in the ORC. But in order to do that you would be made a devil. However I believe your Chimera phantom might not like it."

Issei nodded. "Good call. But doesn't mean we can't be friends right?"

The group smiled and with that Issei was part of the Occult Research Club

Issei then remember what he was going to say when he was explaining what Phantoms were, but he'll explain that later and asked a question.

"Wait what do you mean 'made a devil'?" He asked.

"You see there are three factions besides normal humans. Angels led by God, Devils and Fallen Angels. 8000 years ago there was a massive conflict between the three sides which only ended 2000 years ago. Afterwards the Devils entered a Civil War that completely decimated our ranks. Of the 72 families that existed before the War less than half remain. As a result Underworld scientist came up with a way to make more." Rias explained conjuring up a chess piece. "These evil pieces are what turns them into devils. I would have made you a member of my peerage. Before you say its slavery, my family is probably one of the most affectionate families in the underworld and I would treat you like a member of said family." Rias smiled.

Issei chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that but your right we might have an issue."

Just when Rias was about to reply the group heard tapping on the window. Issei stood up from the couch and opened the window, then something revealed to be a tiny green mechanical griffon entered the club room, and landed on the table, but it faded away leaving a ring.

"Excuse me for a moment." Issei said while getting out his Driver Ring and placing it over his belt.

**"DRIVER ON!"**

His Driver appeared, and the Gremory Group is quite curious on what he's going to do. He placed the Ring on his hand then punched it in.

"GRIFFIN GO!"

The Griffen disappeared and the information was downloaded into his brain.

"Well now I know where the Phantom is. Excuse me guys." Issei said as he jumped out of the window.

"Wait!" Rias called out.

She poked her head out the window to find out Issei was nowhere to be seen. She heard an engine noise and looked to see Issei on a HONDA Valkyrie.

The bike looked like a Harley but it was more streamlined and had a golden color with multiple lion's heads ecompassing the headlights. Issei put on his helmet then drove off to where the phantom is. Rias, who was watching, decided to follow him. She summoned her familliar which was a bat.

"Follow him." Rias said. The bat nodded then did what it was told.

(With Issei)

While Issei was racing towards to where the Phantom was on his bike he got out his ring which was his left hand.

"Henshin!" He said as he slammed his ring into the Driver.

**"SET!"**

Issei twisted the slot, opening his Driver.

**"OPEN! L-I-O-N! LION!"**

The magic circle went ahead and Issei drove through it bringing out Beast.

Beast looked over and saw a black haired woman in a domanatrix out fit along with the Spider Phantom.

The Phantom snarled. "You pesky Ring Wizard, I'll kill you."

"Easy Mr. Phantom. Let me handle this Wizard. He doesn't look like much."

"More phantoms mean more food. Now it's Lunchtime." Beast said taking out the Dice Saber and charging.

As he fought he was put n the defensive as even though he was strong he was still fighting 3-on-1.

As he was fighting the phantoms, the dominatrix got around him and fired off several spears of light nailing Beast in a fatal area. This was the scene that Rias group saw. They gasped as the winged person flew back to the phantoms.

Beast struggled and reached down at his belt and pulled out a ring that had a dolphin ring. He placed it on his hand and punched the belt.

**"DOLPHI! GO! DO-DO-DO-DO-DOLPHI"**

A purple magic circle came from Beasts right side, then it through him him summoning a purple cap on his right shoulder with a dolphins head.

[Play Kamen Rider Beast: Beastbite]

"Alright i don't know why you would want to kill me…" Beast said referring to the winged lady. "But i can't afford to die." He finished. He then brought out a blue aura that surrounded him, but to the winged lady's surprise, that aura is healing his wound.

Raynare hesitantly nodded before flying away. Beast then looked at the two Phantoms before taking out another ring, then places it on his right hand.

"Saa, lunchtime da." Beast said before placing his ring in the Driver.

**"BUFFA! GO! BU-BU-BUBUBU BUFFA!"**

Beast thrusts out his arm again as a red seal replaces his Dolphi Mantle with a cape with a horned buffalo's head and a nose ring. He and the Spider Phantom charged at each other, then got into a fist fight, they were exchanging blows while the Gremlin Phantom ran at Beast, with a sword in his hand, but he was blocked by Kiba. Beast noticed that Kiba blocked the Phantom's attack.

"Thanks Kiba!" Beast said as he kicked the Spider Phantom away.

Kiba nodded and pushed the Gremlin Phantom pushed the Gremlin Phantom back and knocked him into the Spider Phantom. Beast pulled out the Buffalo Ring and spun the dice on the Dice Saber. Punching it he got a Six

**"SIX! BUFFA! SABER STRIKE!"**

Beast calmly stood in a ready stance as a Golden Seal appeared infront of him as he looked at the Spider Phantom.

"ROAR!" He roared as six golden buffalo's charged at the Spider Phantom, who tried to get a smoke bomb but was too late as the buffalo's hit him, which made the Phantom explode. Beast's seal appeared in the explosion and he placed his hand on his belt and absorbed the seal.

[End Song]

The Gremlin phantom however dodged the buffalos and dispersed. Beast sighed. "That was a good meal." Powering down he turn to Rias. "If I know these phantoms I believe we have a mutual enemy at the moment. While I may not turn into a devil, I believe we can be very good partners, Buchou." He said holding out his hand.

Rias smiled. "I believe it will be, Issei-kun." Shaking his hand.

But then Issei's stomach growled, he smiled in embarrassment while looking at his stomach.

"Maybe i should get food for myself." He said embarrassed. But then he remembered while Griffon was patrolling the city, he found a donut cart he wanted to try.

"Can we come?" Rias asked because getting to know your ally's through a meal is a good idea to bond with them.

"Sure." Issei answered while getting his bike and started pushing it with Kiba's help.

* * *

><p>(At an unknown location.)<p>

A shadowy figure watched as Beast defeated one of his phantoms. "A ring wizard here with so many potential Gates. This could be a problem.

A second figure this time more feminine chuckled. "No matter our new alliance with the Fallen Angels will overwhelm them.

A third figure this time robed spoke. "In aligning ourselves with the Fallen Angels we have become enemies of Devils and of Angels. We must be cautious in getting these gates. First we must find out about the devils of this territory before we can try to make new Phantoms."

"I agree." The three figures looked to see the Gremlin Phantom walking towards them before turning back to his human form.

"Gremlin, why did you go out there?" The female figure asked.

"It's very simple Medusa." Gremlin told the the Figure known as Medusa. "It seems the ring wizard's magic is not what it looks like today."

Medusa looked at Gremlin. "What do you mean?"

Gremlin grinned. "I believe there is something dormant in this Ring Wizard. Possibly being suppressed by the phantom but it is still there.

The third shadow looked up. "Could it be these Sacred Gears the Fallen Angels have talked about?"

16h ago"It could be." The first shadow said. "But we cannot let that get in our way."

The third figure smirked. "As if he'll beat me besides if he dares to challenge me i'll burn him to the ground." Said figure as fire flares his fist.

"Easy Pheonex." Gremlin said. He could tell that his ally is excited to fight something that could possibly be strong.

"Regardless we must monitor the Devils and the Ring Wizard closely if we are to make more phantoms." The shadowed figure said to the Phantoms.

"Hai, Wiseman." The phantoms said before they left. But they were unaware of a robed armored figure was watching them. He had white armor and white robes with a gold lining. He had a hand shaped belt with two levers on the sides. He had an orange faceplate with lines on it and the rest of his helmet looked like a hood. The armored figure looked to see Issei and the devils walking together.

"I guess I'll give the Ancient Wizard a hand." He said before taking out a ring on his right hand before placing it on the belt.

**"TELEPORT! NOW!"**

A magic circle appeared teleporting him to his destination.

The chapter ends with Beasts symbol appearing on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: As Issei settles in to his new partnership with the Devils a Gate manifests itself in the form of one of the kendo girls. But how will Issei help when she hates boys. Can Issei become friends with her and save her?<strong>


End file.
